Forever and Always
by enchantress99
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots about book couples, like Percabeth and Caleo (LOTS OF CALEO!)
1. Caleo

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson Characters**

**There are going to be couple names instead of chapters as the title.**

Caleo

Leo POV

It was after the Giant War. The Seven, Thalia, and Nico were sitting on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. Suddenly, Piper started and looked at Leo.

"Where did you go after Khione blasted you off the ship?" she asked, and Leo's face fell. He thought of the beautiful girl he had met, they're many arguments, and the one kiss that they had shared. Finally, of his promise.

"Well, It started with the sky..." he began, and Leo told them abut his trip to Ogigya, and meeting Calypso. He told them about his promise, and about everything that had happened. Percy looked down when Leo told them about him and Calypso's meeting. Annabeth looked at the ocean thoughtfully after Leo had finished his story.

"Well, we need to leave, don't we?" she asked, and Leo stared at her.

"What?" he asked, and the blonde girl grinned at him.

"Well, you did swear on the river Styx, didn't you?' she asked, and the others nodded. Leo grinned back and ran to his baby,, which was bobbing in the water.

"We go now!" he said as the other followed him on. The Argo Two flew upwards, and they were off the Hades knows where.

A few days later, Leo was sitting by Festus and remembering Calypso's caramel hair, her warm brown eyes, when Piper walked up to him.

"hey. I have an idea." she said, and Leo perked up.

"What?"

"What if we stopped steering." she said,"After all, we'll only get there if we're lost. Right?" Leo was so happy he could have kissed her right there. He called the others, and told them the plan. Days later, they were sailing on crystal-blue waters, towards a white island.

Calypso POV

It had been almost a year since Leo had left. One kiss, that was it. Calypso remembered his dark hair, and the way his eyes blazed when he was working. She smiled when she remembered their meeting. He had fallen onto her dining table, and their many arguments had began, ending with Calypso eventually falling hard for the son of Hephaestus. The young goddess sighed and went on picking out the weeds in her garden. She was in her gardening clothes, except for one small change. Her shirt was now Leo's, which he had left on her island. That was when she heard it. A type of motor, near the beach. She dropped her basket and ran as fast as she could towards the ocean. When she got there, Calypso began to cry. A large bronze ship was sailing towards her, with an enormous bronze dragon head on the bow. Then she remembered.

_"When I fix Festus, I'll come back and find you."_

And, of course, standing at the edge of the boat was a curly haired boy, grinning like a madman. Calypso watched as he jumped into the ocean, swimming as hard as he could, the water evaporating form his body heat. Calypso collapsed onto the beach, sobbing with happiness. When he reached the shore, Leo ran to her and folded her into his arms.

"I can't believe you found me." she said, and Leo laughed.

"I told you I would." he replied, and Calypso tilted her head up, and the mechanic and the goddess shared their second kiss.


	2. Percy goes home

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson Characters**

Neutral POV

It was three years after the Giant War. The Mist had fallen, and the mortals were beginning to notice things. Percy was sitting in his Senior Mythology Class at Goode High School, when a roar startled them all. People screamed as a Chimera burst through the doors, with three kids on its tail, two girls and a boy. The first girl was, to say it plainly, hot. She had golden blonde hair, beautiful stormy grey eyes, and she was wearing denim shorts, blue sandals, and an orange T-shirt. The other girl was wearing basically the same thing, only she had on black combat boots and long jeans, and a silver circlet in her short, spiky black hair. Her eyes were electric blue, and her skin was almost pale. The boy was about two years younger then the girls. He had shaggy black hair, pale skin, and eyes such a dark brown that they were almost black. He had on black pants, combat boots, and a dark jacket, covering the same orange shirt everyone else had. They ran in, shouting for everyone to cover their heads. They whipped out weapons, a silver bow and arrows, a black sword, and a white sword, that looked like it was made of bone. The fight took what seemed like forever, but the blonde girl finally stuck the creature and it exploded in gold dust. The Mythology teacher, Mr. Brunner, wheeled himself over to the kids.

"Are you all alright?" he asked, and the blonde girl grinned at him.

"Yeah. We're fine. But I have a message for your principal. Please go to the Delphi Strawberry Service headquarters in one week. You'll know what to do." she said. The kids had begun to stand up, and the three newcomers grinned at Percy before disappearing in shadows. Mr. Brunner turned to his class, They were all shaking, and whiter than a ghost, except for one. Percy's face was glowing as he smiled at his Mythology teacher.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?"

One Week Later

Percy and his classmates got off of the school bus in front of a large hill. Mr. Brunner led them up to the top, where there was nothing.

"What are we even doing here?" a girl named Zoe, who hit on Percy all the time, whined. people agreed with her, and began to whine. Percy rolled his eyes and walked over to Mr. Brunner. He nodded. Percy walked over to the seemingly empty space, and raised his voice so that everyone could hear him.

"I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, allow these mortals to enter the gates of Camp Half Blood." he said in a clear voice. There was silence, then everybody burst out laughing, before gasping, seeing a dragon curled underneath a huge pine tree. Percy smirked and scratched the dragon under it's chin.

"Hey Pleaus. They treating you good without Thals?" he asked, and the dragon snorted. Mr. Brunner smiled and led the group through the shield, and there were many more gasps. Where there was nothing before, there was an entire camp. More than fifty cabins were gathered, and there were stables, a training ground, a large forest, and a gigantic blue farmhouse. More than three hundred kids were milling around, ignoring the group. Mr. Brunner led them through the people, who, for some reason, grinned at him. That's when the jocks, Derek, Josh, Dominic, Jake, and Dylan, spotted five girls standing by a cabin covered with seashells. Two of them were the girls they had seen the week before, but the other three were new. One had choppy brown hair, with a feather braided down the front, a light tan and kaleidoscope eyes. Another had curly brown hair, and mocha skin, with dark, caramel-brown eyes. The last had golden brown hair, with light brown eyes and tan skin. The jocks strolled over to the girls, and Dylan draped his arm across the blonde's shoulder.

Hey cutie. I have connection's at the hottest clubs in the world, and..." Josh tried to flirt with the dark-skinned girl, before a large black bear rammed into him, and stood protectively in front of the girl. Percy and the others laughed. Dominic attempted to flirt with the girl with the feather in her hair, but a boy with blonde hair came over and punched him in the face, hard.

"Get away from her." he snarled. Jake took hold of the girl with caramel-brown hair's hands, even though she tried to break free.

"Hey babe. We should so go out." the girl glared at him, before a sudden fireball struck him in the back, and he fell over. A boy with curly black hair, and pointy ears that made him look like a Latino Christmas Elf came over with an angry expression on his face, but if faded when the girl hugged him. Derek turned to the black-haired girl, and smirked. Before he said anything, she had him on his back, with a knee on his chest, and a bronze knife by his throat.

"You even think about flirting with me, and I will send you to Tartarous" she said, and Derek gulped and nodded. The kids looked around for Dylan and the blonde, and found him dragging her to the beach, before kissing her. They grinned at each other, before seeing Percy ripping his jacket off, revealing an orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on it. He took out a pen, which turned into a bronze sword. He ran down to the beach, and ripped Dylan away, and punched him in the face. The dark-haired boy ran to him, and grabbed him arms, dragging him over to the group of kids he was with. The black-haired girl punched him in the face, then kicked him in the chest. The groups turned back to Percy and the girl, and saw the girl crying in his arms. Percy glared at them all.

"Everyone, meet my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." he said, and the student gasped as they saw that Mr. Brunner had become a centaur.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, home of the demigods." he said.

One Hour Later(Bored SpongeBob voice)

Percy POV

The groups were gathered around a large table, and Percy was sitting with his friends. Annabeth was clutching him tightly, shaken by the encounter with Dylan. The latter had a black eyes, and bloody nose.

"We should introduce ourselves." Piper said, "My name is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. This is Jason, son of Jupiter, that's Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and Frank, son of mars, Leo, son of Hephaestus, and Calypso, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Nico, son of Hades, and finally, you know Percy, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth, daughter of Athena. And, Chiron, trainer of Heroes." The students gaped at the other group.

"Prove it!" Zoe said, and Percy saw Thalia gag. He looked back at his classmate, and realized that she looked like a girl who had been killed by her own father. A girl whose place Thalia took over for right before she turned sixteen. A girl name Zoe Nightshade. Thalia began to cry, and Percy and Grover, who were the only ones who had realized it, went to her side, and hugged her as she cried. Percy heard someone laugh.

"Awwww, did we scare da widdle babies?" Josh said in a baby voice, and Thalia, tears still flowing, pulled out her bow and arrow and pointed it at his face.

"Shut up. You will never know what we have been through. We have seen things that would make you cry for Mommy. Just be grateful you had a normal childhood. Be grateful that you weren't hunted down by monsters every second of your life. I am crying because your friend over there looks like a girl who was like a sister to me, and she died protecting us. So shut up, because you don't know us at all." Thalia finished her rant to absolute silence, except for her quiet sobs. She slowly let go of her bow, and Percy strode forward, glaring at his classmates, and brought Thalia back to the other demigods, where she was clutched tightly by Grover, and they were joined by Percy.

"She's in Elysium, Thals." Grover said, stroking her short hair. Annabeth stood, angry.

"Is that enough proof for you jerks?" she yelled, before she suddenly clutched her head and ran out of the room. Percy let go of Thalia and ran after her, but paused.

"Please, just leave us in peace, and go back to your world." he said, and ran after his girlfriend, whom he found sitting on the beach, her head clutched in her hands, and bent down by her knees. Percy sat down beside her, and Annabeth threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Percy held on to her as the remembered everything that had happened in...hell.

"Why did the Mist have to fall? We were perfectly fine without the mortals knowing everything about us. Why Percy? Why?" she asked. Percy stroked her hair.

"I don't know Wise Girl. I don't know." he said, before lightning struck next to where they were sitting, and she screamed. Percy stared as rain began to fall. The moon didn't show, and Percy got the message.

"She's crying again." he told Annabeth, who had stopped sobbing. She nodded. Percy heard a cough behind him, and turned to see Nico standing behind them.

"Chiron needs you to come back." he said, and Percy, who noticed Annabeth's pain, nodded. Annabeth attempted to stand, but she would have collapsed if Percy hadn't caught her.

"It hurts again, doesn't it." he asked, and she nodded. During the war, Annabeth had been bitten by a monster with poisonous fangs, and her wound had never really healed. Percy smirked, and swept Annabeth into his arms, bridal style. She giggled, and put her head against his chest. The pair walked into the pavilion to see everyone gathered around a circular table, with cell phones, and many things from the attic, including Percy's shield and Minotaur horn. Percy placed Annabeth on the couch next to Thalia before turning to Chiron.

"Why is my stuff here?" he asked, and he put a hand up.

"Children, these are items that demigods have found over the years." he went on to explain about their lifestyle, and by the time they kids had to leave, they had found out everything there was to know about demigods. As they were leaving, Zoe turned to Percy.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, and Percy smiled, glancing at his girlfriend, who was curled up on the couch covered by his sweatshirt.

"Nope. I'm going to stay right here, where I belong."


	3. Percabeth Fluff

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson Characters**

Neutral POV

Percy, Hazel and Frank were in the middle of the battle in the Field of mars. The monsters were overrunning everything, and it looked like there was no hope.

"This is it! We can't hold up any longer!" Hazel yelled, deflecting a Cyclopes' attack. Percy looked around. The Romans were falling. Then they all heard it. A clear, sweet horn. Percy turned to the hills. Standing there, was a single white wolf, then an silver arrow pierced the monster Hazel was fighting. Then they appeared. A group of girls, in silver clothing, led by one girl who stood out. She had black, spiky hair, and a silver circlet on her head, and she was grinning at the Romans, searching their faces, and resting on Percy's.

"Hunters! To the idiotic Son of Poseidon's aid! And watch the skies." the girl shouted, and the group ran down the hill, shooting arrows. Percy grinned and turned to the Romans.

"Don't worry. They're on our side!" he said. The Romans shook themselves, and began to fight once again, with new found strength. Percy turned and found a gorgon on his tail, and he blocked her strike, fighting back. An knife pierced the gorgon's chest, and she disintegrated. Percy saw Thalia grinning at him, and he grinned back. The cousins stood back to back, facing the monsters around them.

"Good to see you Kelp Head." Thalia said.

"You too Pinecone Face. Are you guys the only ones?" Percy asked, and Thalia laughed.

"No. Looked up." she said, and Percy saw a giant bronze warship flying above them, with pegasi around it. One of them was pitch-black, with a blonde girl riding on top of it, holding a bronze dagger. The girl shouted something to the others, and the pegasi darted down, and the people on them jumped off. The ship landed, and even more kids in orange t-shirts poured out, with their a bunch of battles, and Percy destroying Polybotes, the monsters were finally vanquished, and the army was gone. Percy was hoisted onto a shield, and the Romans were shouting

"Preator! Preator!" Percy laughed as they took him around the city limits, then he stopped. He saw people being pushed aside, and they were all either wearing silver or orange. He met grey eyes, and Annabeth smiled sadly at him, before turning around, with everyone elsa following her. Octavian was running up, and rammed into Annabeth, but he didn't apologize. He just laughed and stood in front of her, watching her get up. Percy felt hot anger boil up inside him, and before he knew it, a wave had slammed down on top of the augur and washed him into the city limits. Annabeth looked from the spot where Octavian had previously occupied, then to Percy, and she grinned. He grinned back, and jumped off the shield, to much of the Roman's surprise. He ran to his girlfriend's side, and hugged her to him tightly.

"I missed you. Did you honestly think I would become the leader of a different place, other than my true home?" He said, and Annabeth laughed, holding him tighter. Percy felt another weight on his back, and turned to see Thalia sitting on his back, grinning. Before he could greet his family, Reyna called him over.

"Come here Percy. We need to put the cloak on you." she said, holding a purple cloak out for him. Percy looked from the Romans, who he had defended and protected in the battle, while his Greek family he had fought with for five years, and they knew more about him than most people. And Annabeth...

"No." he said, shocking everyone there. Percy looked back to the Greeks and saw a boy about his age, with blonde hair, and elecrtis blue eyes.

"You're preator is already here. Isn't that right Jason?" he said, and the boy looked taken aback, but nodded and stepped forward. Reyna looked from each boy to the other.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stay with my true family. I'm already their leader, and I could never leave them." Percy said, and walked back into his family. Thalia welcomed him with a tight hug, and Clarisse actually clapped his back. Annabeth pushed through the crowd and launched herself at her boyfriend. He caught her, and looked into her amazing eyes, then kissed her. It spoke of the months away, of everything that had happened, but most of all, it spoke of love.


	4. Hunger Games

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Hunger Games characters**

Neutral POV

It had been twelve all the districts were happy and content. Katniss and Peeta had two children, a girl and a boy. The girl's name was Rue Prim Mellark, and she was twelve years old. The boy's name was Finnick Cinna Mellark, and he was ten years old. They were sitting in school, where their teacher, Maggie, was teaching them about the old world, and about the Hunger Games. Right then the kids were learning about the new Rebellion.

"The New Rebellion was cause by a girl everyone called the Mockingjay. She was a rebel from the beginning, when she volunteered for her sister in the Hunger Games. The girl fell in love with her fellow tribute, who had confessed his love for her on television. Together, they began to resist the Capitol. The girl continued to resist until she was victorious. Panem lost many brave warriors to this war. Here are a few: Finnick Odair, Cinna Mordak, Primrose Everdeen, and others included in the actual Hunger Games. That's it for today children. And another thing. The people who began the rebellion were a couple people actually. They were Haymitch Abernathy, Gale Hawthorn, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark. Have a good day." Maggie finished, and dismissed the children. Rue skipped home, followed by Finnick and opened the door to the house.

"Hi Mom! We're home!" she yelled, and saw her mother sitting at the table, stroking their old cat, Buttercup.

'Hi kids! How was school?" Katniss asked her kids.

"Well, today we learned about the New Rebellion. Did you and Daddy know somebody named Gale Hawthorn?" Finnick asked, and Katniss placed a hand over her mouth. At that moment, the front door opened again.  
"Hi everybody!" Peeta called.

"Daddy!" Rue and Finnick ran into their father's arms, while Katniss stayed at the table, silently crying.

"What is it?" Peeta asked and Katniss hugged him.  
"They heard about Gale." she said, and Peeta gripped the table tightly. Rue hesitantly placed a hand on her mother's arm.

"Mom? Are you alright?" she asked.

'Yes. Can you and your brother help me with the dishes?" she asked, and Rue nodded, as did Finnick.

**Two Days Later**

The Mellark family walked together to the town square, where the rest of town was gathered.

"Hey kids." Haymitch met them on the platform, and Rue and Finnick hugged him.

"Any idea why we're here?" Peeta asked, and he shrugged. The mayor stood up and tapped the mike.

"Hello everyone. We are gathered here today, the twelfth anniversary of the New Rebellion, to honor the dead, and to honor the living. First, we honor Peeta and Katniss Mellark, the leaders of the rebellion, and Haymitch Abernathy, who kept them safe the entire time." he said, and everyone clapped as the three stood and bowed.

'There is one other, however. He left after the war, and did not return, but he has now, to meet with us and to be recognized. Please welcome Gale Hawthorn." the mayor gestured to the doors, and they opened to reveal a tall man, with grey eyes, and brown hair. He spotted Katniss, who had silent tears streaming down her face, and Peeta, who was grinning, and the man walked over to them and hugged them both. katniss cried into his shoulder.

"I missed you catnip." Gale said, smiling.

"So have I"


	5. Annabeth's savior

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson characters.**

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth slowly walked out of her classroom as the last bell of the day rang. She walked to her locker, and was dismayed to see the popular kids, Diana, Josephine, Anthony, and Nicholas. They were standing in front of Annabeth's locker, and were whispering as she came closer.

"Hey Chase! Why don't you ever date?" Anthony asked, and the three others laughed.

"How come we never see your family? Are they too stupid and idiotic to know you? How's daddy?" Diana giggled. Annabeth took deep breaths, like Chiron had told her to.

"They all work, I have a boyfriend, and my other family is always busy. Problem?" Annabeth asked calmly, opening her locker. The four people laughed.

"Yeah right. You have a boyfriend? Who is he? King of the dorks?" Josephine asked, and they followed Annabeth out to the parking lot. That's where Annabeth stopped.

"Where's my car?" she asked.

"How should we know? Its not like we had it towed. Anyway, what's with this boyfriend? Is he like blind, or a weakling?" Nicholas said. Annabeth's face burned with anger. She whirled around to face the popular kids.

"Thats it. You can insult me, or my car, or anything else, but no one, NO ONE, insults my boyfriend." she said, reaching into the pocket that held her shrunken sword. That's when she heard a laugh.

"Gee thanks Wise Girl." Annabeth turned around, and grinned when she saw Percy sitting on the hood of a blue convertible, with Thalia, Grover, and Nico sitting in the back. Annabeth heard a gasp and turned to see Diana and Josephine staring at Percy, half-drooling.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"My name's Percy Jackson, and I'm Annabeth's dearest boyfriend. I see you've been giving her trouble?" Percy said, Jumping off the hood, and walking to Annabeth's side. Annabeth smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

"I missed you." she whispered. Percy turned to the boys.

"Tomorrow, Annabeth's car will be here, washed and waxed, and with nothing wrong with it. Understand?" he asked Nicholas and Anthony, who nodded, afraid.

"Great. Shall we go, mi'lady?" Percy turned back to Annabeth, and he stuck his hand out. Annabeth laughed and took it.

"Hey Annie!" Nico said, and Thalia squeezed her arm.

"They won't be bothering you again." Grover chuckled. Annabeth smiled back, and climbed into the front seat. Percy grinned and kissed her, before putting an arm around her and driving out of the parking lot, and away from the school.


	6. Nico and Leo's views

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson characters.**

**Nico POV**

An eraser hit Nico in the back of the head.

"Hey dude! Or are you a girl? Can I call you Gothie?" a kid yelled from across the hall. People began to laugh, and an arm went around Nico's shoulders.

"Leave him alone!" Leo yelled. People ignored him, and began to throw other things, like food, and notebook paper. The two ducked into a janitor's closet, and stayed there until they heard everyone leave the hall.

"Gods I hate this. I wish we could reveal our powers." Leo scowled, running a hand through his hair. Nico crossed his arms. In the dark, the sixteen-year old looked older and stronger, with his pale skin almost glowing.

"I wish I could see Thals. Its been two months." he said. Leo chuckled darkly.

"Yeah? At least you get to see your girlfriend. I haven't seen Calypso in two years, and we only had one kiss." he said, and his voice cracked. Nico sighed and leaned back against the wall. He remembered the day he had turned sixteen. It had been two years after the Giant War, and the Mist was falling. Sally had thrown him a big party, and Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Leo, plus others, came. Nearing the end of the party, Thalia and Nico ended up outside. Thalia had told him she had given up being a huntress, and after talking for a while, Nico had gotten up the courage to kiss her. After that, the two had become a couple. Their biggest supporter was Leo, because he knew about impossible relationships.

**Leo POV**

"Shall we go out?" Leo asked sarcastically. Nico cracked a smile and nodded. The two slowly walked of the room, and into the empty hallway. The two got their books from their lockers, and walked to their classes. The rest of the day passed slowly and terribly, with more tormentors, and more teasing.

"Come on orphan! Where's mommy and daddy?" a kid whispered to Leo in English. It took all of his willpower to not light the kid up then and there. During Leo's last class of the day, the intercom came on.

"Will everyone please proceed to the gymnasium for an assembly." the principal said. Leo rolled his eyes and walked with his class to the gym, where the stage curtains were drawn, but there was movement behind them. The principal stepped up to the podium.

"Hello everyone. I have called you here to show you all something. I am sure you all know about Greek mythology, and the gods, but this is a bit different." he waved his hand, and the curtain opened, revealing a bunch of teens sparring with swords and shields. Leo suppressed a shocked look as he saw Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and some of his other friends fighting on the stage. He heard shocked gasps from the audience, and Leo saw Nico staring at him, and suppressing a grin.

"Who are they?" a kid shouted, and the principal motioned for Percy to step up.

"Hey guys. my name's Percy Jackson, and I know this sounds insane, but I'm the son of the Greek god, Poseidon. Me and my friends are called demigods." he said, and many people laughed.

"Yeah right! Prove it!" Nico yelled. Percy saw him and grinned.

"Alright." he said, and Percy raised his hands and closed his eyes. the demigods stopped sparing and stood silently. A wave of water crashed over Percy, and when it was gone, he was completely dry.

"Cool!" kids shouted. Annabeth pushed Percy out of the way.

"There is something called the Mist that separates our world from yours. It has fallen since we fought a war with the ancient Giants, and this is why we're coming out into the open. The gods have given us permission, and that's why we're here. I'm Annabeth Chase, and my mother is Athena. Jason is a son of Jupiter, Frank's dad is Mars, Hazel's is Pluto, Piper's mom is Aphrodite, and Rachel is the Oracle of Delphi." Annabeth said. Leo could see everyone's expressions, and he was quietly laughing to himself when the doors opened.

"What about us Annie?" everyone turned to see Thalia and a girl with caramel blonde hair, and hazel eyes wearing a white T-shirt and jeans walk through the doors. Leo gasped. It was...

"Calypso." he whispered. The two girls walked through the crowds, and to the podium, where Annabeth hugged her friend.

"Hey guys, this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and...?" Annabeth looked at Calypso, who smiled.

"My name is Calypso, and I am the daughter of Atlas, a Titan." she said in the voice Leo had been craving to hear for two long years.

"Are you two single?" a jock yelled from the back of the room ,and everyone laughed. Thalia, however, scowled.

"No we're not. Our boyfriends are stronger, cooler, more handsome, and basically the best people in the world." she said into the mike, and Calypso nodded. Leo coughed, and at the same time, so did Nico. The two girls looked for the sound, and Calypso grinned.  
"Actually, they're here today. Will Leo Valdez and Nico DiAngelo come up to the stage, please?" she said, and Leo stood, along with Nico, among whispers and glares. Nico earned a punch and a hug from Thalia, but Leo stopped a few inches from Calypso.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Thalia came to get me on the orders of the gods. Lots of guys came during the war, but none of them were leaving, so the gods had to get me, because I wasn't in love with any of them. I had already lost my heart to someone else." Calypso said, smiling. Leo was shocked for a moment, but then he stepped forward and kissed her.

"I missed you so much." he said. Then something hit him in the back.

"How is Dumb and Dumber your boyfriends? They don't have guts." a kid yelled. Leo's face burned with rage, and he felt himself heating up. he noticed Nico's eyes growing dark, and the floor began to shake. Leo burst into flames the same time Nico summoned dead soldiers.

"I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and I am a fire user." Leo said, turning to the crowd.

"I am Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades. I am the Ghost King, and the brother of Bianca DiAngelo, Huntress of Artemis." Nico said, glowing with pale fire. Percy jumped down from the stage.

"Easy you two." he said, placed his hands on their shoulders. Leo slowly cooled down, but Nico stayed the same.

"You don't understand, Percy. They called me and Leo orphans. They said we had no family." he said, and Leo could see faint tears in the son of Hades' eyes. Thalia took his hand.

"But you do have family, and you aren't orphans. You have siblings and you have Sally, and Paul." she said, and Nico calmed down.

"You're right. But I am never coming back here." he said, and Leo nodded. Calypso hugged Leo tightly, and the four of them walked out the doors, and into a new life.


	7. Life after Death

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO, TFIOS, HG, HP, or Divergent characters.**

**Tris POV**

Tris opened her eyes, and saw two girls smiling down at her.

"Hi!" one said. He hair was blonde, and she has blue eyes. The other had dark skin, with dark eyes. Tris slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" she asked, and the girls bit their lips.

"I'de hate to break this to you, but you're, dead." the darker girl said. Tris breathed deeply.

"Okay. But where am I?" she asked again. The girls helped her.

"I'm Prim, and this is Rue. You are in a place where very few people get to go. Follow us." Prim led her to a door, and opened it. People were milling around inside, and turned when they heard the door.

"Who's this, Prim?" a man with dark skin and gold eye shadow asked.

"I"m Tris Prior." Tris said. Rue turned to her, and began to point people out.

"Those are the demigods. That's Beckendorf, Selena, Zoe, Bianca, and Luke. Those are the wizards. That's Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, James, and Lily. Those are the tributes and mentors. That's Cinna, Finnck, and you know me and Prim. That's Augustus Waters, and he's waiting for someone special. And finally, the initiates. That's..." Rue didn't finish, because Tris ran over to where the initiates were, and her parents enveloped her in their arms.

"Mom. Dad." Tris whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Her mother backed away, and smiled. Seeing the person next to her parents, Tris began to cry harder. Will hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" she said, and Will laughed.

"You protected us Tris. Of course I forgive you." he said.

"Are we not that important?" a voice shook Tris. She looked behind Will, and grinned. Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene smiled back and hugged her.

**One Week later**

**Neutral POV**

The light near the door flashed on.

"Who's gonna take it this time?" Luke asked, and Cinna raised his hand.  
"I got it." he walked into the room, and the door closed for a moment. Then it opened, and a large group walked through the doors. The first thing anyone heard from the new group was a yell.

"Prim! Rue!" a girl with dark brown hair in a braid ran forward and enveloped the two girls in her arms. Prim cried.

"Katniss!" Rue said happily. A boy with blonde hair walked through the group, smiled at the scene, and turned to Finnick.

"hey Finnick." he said, and they hugged.

"It's good to see you Peeta." Finnick replied, before turning to the girl and hugging her as well. Then they heard more yells.

"FRED!" a boy with red hair, followed by a girl like him, ran up to Fred and tackled him in a tight hug.

"Ron! Ginny!" he laughed. A boy with black hair and emerald eyes came forward.

"Mum? Dad? Sirius?" he asked, and the three smiled, and he ran forward and hugged them. Another girl with bushy brown hair ran forward and hugged Remus and Tonks.

"Hello Hermione, Harry." Remus said. Fred looked around.

"Is he here?" he asked, and Ginny let go of her brother and walked back to the group. when she emerged, she was holding the hand of a boy who was an exact image of Fred.

"Hey Georgie." Fred said, with a sad smile. George looked up in shock, then collapsed with sobs. Fred knelt down and hugged his brother tightly. Past them, with the demigods, two girls were hugging Luke.

"Thals. Annabeth. I"m so sorry." he said, and the girls smiled. Bianca was hugging a boy version of herself.

"I missed you Nico." she whispered. Beckendorf and Selena were grinning and laughing with a boy who had black hair, and sea-green eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you again Percy." Selena said, kissing him on the cheek. Augustus walked forward slowly, towards a girl with short brown hair.

"Hazel Grace" he said, smiling. The girl gasped.  
"Augustus Waters." she replied, smiling slowly. Gus pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear.

"Okay?" he asked, and Hazel smiled.

"Okay." she said. There were two people left. Tris looked around at all of her friends, smiling, and her eyes landed on a boyt with deep blue eyes, and short brown hair. Her eyes widened.

"Tobias!" she screamed, and ran and jumped into his arms. Tobias laughed and spun her around, then kissed her. Next to them, Will was grinning at a girl with short black hair, and dark skin.

"Hey Christina." he said, before pulling her into a kiss.


	8. Gaia's Punishment

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters.**

**Percy POV**

"Watch out!" Percy yelled to Jason, who shot upwards into the air, dodging a large rock thrown at his head.

'Thank's Perce!" he shouted back. The seven were fighting Gaia, and she was trying her hardest to kill them all.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. He turned to see hands gripping his girlfriend by the neck, and Percy's vision tunneled.

"Guys! We need to save Annabeth!" he yelled, and the rest of the seven attacked as one. Percy's vision blurred, and when it returned to normal, the earth around them had crumbled to dust, and the earth goddess was gone. Annabeth was in Percy's arms, and she was crying with relief.

"It's over." Leo said, then he grinned.

"We did it." Hazel said, collapsing against Frank, who smiled and hugged her. Jason sighed and spun Piper around.

"She's finally gone!" Piper shouted, laughing. Percy slowly stood with Annabeth in his arms, and he turned to his friends.

"We are awesome." he said, and the seven hugged each other tightly. Then the earth began to rumble, and Gaia's voice echoed through their ears.

"Foolish demigods! Because you have defeated me, the gods are no more! Your lives as you know them are gone! This is your punishment." she roared, and they all blacked out. Then Percy woke up. The first thing he saw was his mother staring down at him.

"Mom?" he asked, and Sally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?" she asked, smoothing his hair. Percy slowly sat up, and realized he was in a hospital bed. Doctors and nurses were gathered around his bed, but that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was that there was a man sitting in a chair on the far side of the room. The man was Smelly Gabe.

"What happened?" Percy asked, feeling panicked. Where was Annabeth and the others? Where was his family? A doctor walked to his side.

"You fell into a coma after you were beaten by your stepfather. It was very rare for a boy of twelve, but you don't have to worry about him any more." the doctor said, and Percy fell back on his pillows, tears falling from his eyes. That ment, his whole family, his entire life, was nothing. Then he remembered Gaia's punishment.

"No. Please no." he muttered, and Sally kissed his forehead as he fell into a deep and troubled sleep. Over the next week, Percy recovered, and Sally had legal work done, which created a restraining order on Gabe, should he ever escape from prison. The day Percy was released from the hospital, Sally sat him in the car, and turned to him.

"Its summer. Where do you want to go? We can go anywhere you want." she said, and Percy perked up.

"I want to go to San Francisco." he said, and Sally smiled and nodded. The next day, the pair boarded a plane and landed in San Francisco. Sally checked into their hotel, and as they settled down, she smiled at her son.

"I can trust you, so if you want to go walk around, you can. I'm going to stay here." she said, and Percy thanked her and left, going to a park. As he sat down, Percy noticed a small group of kids his age near a fountain, who were surrounding a crying girl. The girl looked very familiar... Percy bolted up and ran over to the group of kids, pushing through the crowd until he stood in front of the girl. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wise Girl." he said, falling down next to her. The girl looked up, and burst into fresh tears, throwing her arms around Percy's neck.

"Seaweed Brain." she said, crying into his neck. Percy held her close, and looked at the other kids. his eyes widened. he was looking at a bunch of his friends, now twelve-years old.

"Grover? Nico? Leo? Piper? Jason? Hazel? Frank? Thalia?" he asked, and his friends huddled around the two and formed a giant group hug.

"What happened?" Thalia asked pulling away.

"It's Gaia. When we destroyed her, she took away our godly blood, and sent us back in time from before we all met. Apparently she forgot to wipe our memories. I'm just glad we found each other." Percy said, smiling at his friends.


	9. Happy Birthday!

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson characters**

**Leo POV**

It was Leo's eighteenth birthday. He walked out of his cabin, and almost had a heart attack. Standing in front of him were his siblings, and all of his friends, shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" at his face. He fell backwards, and sat on the front steps. Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth laughed and they each kissed him on the cheek. Percy, Frank, and Jason gave him a brotherly hug and a punch in the shoulder. Leo grinned as Nissa handed him a wrapped gift. He had to sit back down after he opened it, because he had grown weak in the knees. In his hand was a miniature sculpture of Festus. After regaining his composure, Percy handed him a small box.

"it's not the real gift, but I though you should have it. My mom's had enough of it's scent." he said, and Leo ripped the wrapping open, and furrowed his eyebrows. In his hand were small silver flowers.

"What are they?" he asked Percy, and the son of Poseidon placed a hand on the shoulder of the son of Hephaestus.

"It's moonlace, from the garden of Calypso." he said, and Leo's mouth fell open. He smiled, and inhaled the sweet scent.

"Thank you so much, Percy." he whispered. After a large breakfast at the pavilion, working in the forges and going to his lessons, Leo was ready for a break. He decided to take a walk in the woods, but Percy, Jason, Nice, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia had different plans. Percy and Jason grabbed his arms, while Nico told everyone to grab hands.

"Let's go, shall we?" Thalia said, smiling, and they were sucked into a dark portal. When the darkness faded, Leo realized that they were on Olympus. The nine demigods bowed to their parents. Then Leo turned to his friends.

"What's this all about?" he asked them, and Percy grinned.

"Well, I had a talk with Uncle Zeus, Hermes, and Hephaestus, and we came to a conclusion. On an island, difficult to get to, lives a girl. Heroes go to her when in need, and then they leave after she falls in love with them. This girl however, met one boy who stole her heart, but he had to leave. Now, there are three heroes trapped on this island, because the girl isn't in love with any of them. She lost her heart to the boy who came before them. Now this island doesn't do any good for the heroes, or the gods." Percy said, and Leo gaped at him Obviously he was talking about Ogygia, and Calypso.

"So? What's going to happen to the girl, and to the island?" he asked frantically, and Jason laughed, throwing an arm around his friend.

"She will be sent somewhere else, and the island will disappear." he said.

"Where will she be sent?" Leo asked, and no ne answered. Then he heard it. A voice he hadn't heard in three years.

"To a camp for the children of the gods." Leo turned around, and grinned like a madman. He ran to the doorway, and picked Calypso up and spun her around. She clutched him tightly, and he could feel the tears wetting his own cheeks. Leo set her down, and looked into the eyes he had missed for so long, and he kissed her. he kissed her in front of the gods, and his friends, because, honestly? He could care less what anyone thought. Breaking away, Calypso looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you." he responded.


	10. Oh Hans

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy!**

**This isn't really a love story. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Frozen characters.**

**Anna POV**

Anna and Hans dance to the edge of a cliff, looking over a beautiful waterfall. Hans took her hands, and knelt down.  
"Can I say something crazy?" he asked, and Anna giggled and nodded,"Will you marry me?" Anna looked at him smiling.  
"Can I say something reasonable?" she asked, and Hans nodded, "No!" Anna turned and stalked back to the party, where she found her sister and told her everything.

**I know, short. But it was fun!**


	11. Bam Drew!

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE- TWO SPOILERS FOR BoO AT THE END! One is pretty big, but the other isn't as big, we heard it in HoH. Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters**

**Percy POV**

Percy walked through the halls at his school towards the cafeteria. A girl blocked his way.

"Hi Percy." she purred, and he rolled his eyes.

"Please move, Drew**(No connection to Drew Tanaka of the Aphrodite cabin!)" **he said, and Drew smiled sweetly, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"When are we going to become a couple? Everyone's been asking." she said, and Percy shrugged her hand off.

"I told you, already. I have a girlfriend." he said, and walked past her into the cafeteria, where he sat down at a table, away from everyone. It was normal for a moment, then all Hades broke loose. A giant hellhound lept through the wall, and skidded n the floor. People screamed, and scrambled back against the farthest was away from the creature. The hellhound was followed by four people, two girls, and two boys. ONe of the girls had spikey black hair, and clear blue eyes. She was wearing black leather, except for a small silver circlet on her brow. She was carrying a silver bow, and had aroows slung across her back. The other girl had curly blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she had stormy grey eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt with the letters CHB on it, and jean shorts. She was carrying a white sword in her hand, that looked like bone, held tightly in her hand. One of the boys had black hair, and pale, pale skin, along with eyes so darkly colored, they could be mistaken for black. He was wearing all black clothing, and was holding a pitch-black sword. The last boy mad everyone in the room scream with terror. He seemed normal enough from the waist up, with curly brown hair beneath a rasta cap, but his legs were... goat legs. He was carrying a large wooden cudgel, and had wooden pipes around his neck. Some of the more stupid kids started to go forward, but the blonde girl ran over and pushed them back

"Stay back, you idiots!" she yelled, and the black-haired girl snorted.

"Honestly, some mortals are so stupid." she said, and the other three laughed. Then, the pale boy noticed Percy leaning against the wall. He raised his eyebrows.

"Care to help?" he asked, gesturing to the monster. Percy smirked.

"What could Percy do? He has to stay here and protect us, mainly me!" Drew said, grabbing Percy's arm. The blonde's eyes flashed with anger, but Percy yanked his arm away from her.

"Gods, Drew! Leave me alone! I swear to Hades you're more annoying then the Stoll brothers on a sugar high!" he said, and Drew recoiled, a confused expression on her face.

"What are you talking about, Percy?" she asked, pouting slightly. Percy rolled his eyes and pulled out a ballpoint pen from his pocket. He stepped forward, and slowly pulled his sweatshirt off. Underneath was an orange shirt like the blonde girls.

"What are you doing, Jackson! Get back here!" the monitor of the lunchroom shouted, but Percy ignored him. He uncapped his pen, which then turned into a bronze sword. Many kids gasped. Some screamed as the hellhound turned to Percy and charged. He grinned and swung his sword, and the monster exploded into golden dust. The four teens were grinning at Percy as the dust settled.

"Hey guys." he said, and the pale girl walked forward, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I missed you, Perce." she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too, Thals." Percy whispered back. Thalia released him in order to let the pale boy hug him as well.

"Hey Nikki." Percy said, hugging his cousin fiercely. Nico grinned at him.

"It's been weird not having you around, Kelp Head." he said, and the boy with goat legs hugged him next.

"Good to see you, Perce." he said, and Percy smiled.

"Good to see you too, G-Man." he said. The blonde had hung back as the other three hugged Percy. After he was done, he turned to her, and slowly raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, but rushed forward and threw her arms around him.

"You were gone too long, Seaweed Brain." she said, and Percy spun her around.

"I know, Wise Girl." he said sadly. Annabeth looked up into his eyes, and Percy leaned forward, and met her lips with his.

"GUYS! There is an immortal maiden and a young child here!" Percy heard Thalia yell, and he broke away, and laughed. Thalia had her hand over Nico's eyes, and her other hand over her own.

"I doubt you act this way with Jason and Piper." Annabeth said, and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." she said, crossing her arms.

"Who are these people?" a kid yelled from the back of the room.

"These people, everyone, are the four bravest people I've ever met." Percy said, gesturing to his family.

"Oh stop it Perce. You're embarrassing us." Nico said pretending to blush, along with Thalia. Annabeth shoved them lightly.

"Honestly, you two could give the Stolls a run for their money." she said, and the two cousins grinned.

"Oh gods, don't even give them that idea, Beth." Grover said, paling. Percy laughed.

"We should be getting back to camp." he said, making his four friends look at him excitedly.

"You're coming with us?" Nico asked, and the son of Poseidon nodded happily.

"Of course! I'm not staying with these nutjobs." he said.

"But Percy! What about me?" Drew asked, running up. Annabeth glared at her, and took her sword and shoved Drew against the wall.

"If you keep hitting on my boyfriend I will personally feed you to Festus, now that Leo has him up and running. Do you understand? Or I'll ask Coach if he needs a babysitter for Chuck." Annabeth said, her grey eyes flashing dangerously. Drew gulped an nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Annabeth said, and walked towards the exit.

"Wow, Annie. You must have been really mad to play the Chuck card." Nico said, following her.

"Yes I was. Now, who want's to go home?" Annabeth said, and the five walked out of the school, arm-in-arm.

**I LOVE BABY CHUCK!**


End file.
